Liechtenstein's Visitor
by MaddieIsWhatIAm
Summary: The door suddenly creaked open and the figure turned in time to see two bright green eyes peeking through the doorway. The door opened wider as the voice that belonged to the person standing there asked, “Mister Austria?”


A resilient knock sounded throughout the surrounding forest, the moon casting a sliver of light on the lone figure outside of the door. The figure stood tall, waiting for a person to open the door.

The door suddenly creaked open and the figure turned in time to see two bright green eyes peeking through the doorway. The door opened wider as the voice that belonged to the person standing there asked, "Mister Austria?"

"Yes, it is I. May I come in?" the figure asked of the green eyes.

"I…I guess so. I was just making dinner. My….my brother won't be home tonight if you were looking for him. Well, he will be home, just after I've gone to sleep," said the body attached to the faceless voice. She opened the door to reveal the one familiar blond girl the figure knew well. She began leading him down the hallway to the living room as she tried straightening the house up on the way. "I, um, wasn't prepared for company."

"I know you weren't expecting me. Your brother came to my house shortly before now, telling me he was going away for the night and didn't want to take you for fear you might get hurt. He wants me to stay here until he gets home to keep you company," Austria, the figure, said.

In all actuality, Austria had volunteered to watch her. Switzerland was going to have Germany do it, for he is strict, but Austria had asked if he could spend some time in the House of Switzerland. Switzerland only agreed because Germany would not leave Italy by himself to come watch her, and Switzerland didn't approve of Italy coming along.

"Oh, alright then," shrugged the blond girl as she went on preparing dinner.

As soon as dinner was done, the girl called Austria to the dining room, asking if he'd like to join her for her evening meal.

"Much obliged, Miss Liechtenstein, I believe I shall," said Austria, addressing the girl. So, Liechtenstein prepared two plates and they both ate together in a rather companionable silence of sorts.

After the meal, Liechtenstein began clearing the table off, all the while trying to get Austria to talk about his most favorite thing: music. "What's your favorite instrument, Mister Austria?" Liechtenstein asked. Austria just loved how Liechtenstein's little mouth made his name sound like a sweet caress, just meant for hi- _No, stop! _he chided himself. _This is Switzerland's little sister! I should not be thinking about a young girl like this!_

"The piano, Miss Liechtenstein," Austria began. Liechtenstein loved how Austria addressed her as Miss. No one called her Miss, not even her brother. _He's so nice to me! I don't know many boys either, but he seems handsome. And he's around brother's age, so they must be friends!_ "While the violin is a sweet instrument, nothing is as sweet as a piano." _Well, maybe you are, _Austria thought as he finished his sentence.

"Well, this conversation has been cut short, for I fear I'm tired," Liechtenstein said.

"Then be heading off to bed," said Austria brusquely, looking at the floor, internally trying to squash his earlier thoughts.

"Goodnight, Mister Austria-san. May your journey home be fast and safe..." said Liechtenstein as she closed her bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Liechtenstein," said Austria quietly to her closed bedroom door. How he wished he had kept her talking! It was always lonely at his house, and he had enjoyed having company. He shook doubt from his head and began to read.

After an hour or so, Austria decided he should check on Liechtenstein before he left. He had promised Switzerland he would. He silently opened her bedroom door to find all of her blankets on the floor, thrown there by her incessant tossing. Austria began to pick up her blankets and replace them on her small, fragile body.

He began tucking them around her. As he was leaning down to grab another blanket, his foot got caught in the slack from one of the other blankets, He slipped and almost fell right on top of Liechtenstein. What saved him from falling on her is how he braced himself: his two hands on either side of Liechtenstein's head on her bed, and he landed in the push-up position mere inches from her face.

The force of the impact on the bed, startled Liechtenstein awake, and she jolted up the few mere inches between the two, pressing her lips to his. Austria's eyes widened, but then Liechtenstein threw her arms around Austria's neck and began kissing him more fiercely. Then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER? I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE! I TRUSTED YOU, YOU PIANO LOVING FRUIT! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Switzerland, for he had walked in right as Liechtenstein jolted the last few inches to Austria. Switzerland had his gun pointed straight at Austria as he said, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Brother," said Liechtenstein, regaining her breath and her pride, "it is not his fault. He tripped and jolted me awake, where our lips bumped together. I didn't know who it was, for I thought it to be you."

"Uh-um…" said Switzerland. "You were planning on kissing me like that?"

"I was," returned the small girl cooly. "But I have decided that I like kissing Mister Austria here," she said. And with that, she grabbed Austria's shirt and tugged him to her lips, ignoring her brother's cries of disbelief.


End file.
